The Kishin's Daughter
by CrazyFallenAngel
Summary: Hello... As you may not know, I am Angel of Death... yea Asura had a sense of irony. Yep, Asura named me, can only lead to him being my father. And I have decided to go the the Death Weapon Meister Academy, AKA DWMA. What? I have to learn... and somehow get revenge right? So join my story on how I settle down at the DWMA, with everyone who tried to kill my father. AKA My Story.


Chapter One

My dad was dead.

Killed by a student from the DWMA.

Now, I will never get the chance to meet him and actually talk to him. Never.

Because of a student, Maka Alburn.

She's the monster, she killed Asura, my dad.

He may have been a Kishin, but that doesn't mean he was a terrible father, quite the opposite really. He always talked to me through my madness. He told me everyone had madness.

He also showed me the last moments of his life, placed them like a movie before he died, s I would share the same pain he felt. And I did, my dad died, and with him, a piece of me died.

"I will get my revenge, an eye for an eye Maka Alburn," Ito,d myself. I am not planning to kill her, no, that would be to easy. I will kill so done close to her. So that she will be able to feel the same way I feel.

I may not be after blood lust or after everyone's fear like my own dad, but that doesn't mean that I am nice and after butterflies ether. I have my own idea of the world.

Currently I was walking n the open dessert, waiting for a certain city to come into view. Death City, where the DWMA was, and where the oh so famous Lord Death was, also where Maka Alburn lives.

As it came into few, I saw the school at the very top. As my dad's memories flashed not my mind, I felt my hands clench, and my breathing went ridged. Would I actually be able to do this?

I don't have time for second thought's I told myself. If ask myself these thoughts now... To late. My drive was driven away as I felt myself becoming calm again and my fists unclench.

"What's wrong wit me?" I asked out loud, why can't I focus? She killed my dad, she killed him with out any second thoughts! She killed him, and afterwards, I bet she had a smile on her face! Instead I felt hot tears running down my cheeks.

I continued walking none the less, I came to far just to turn around. Maybe, maybe I can meet Death and talk to him about it, he'll probably say it was for the best though.

"It doesn't matter," I told myself, heading for the City.

Once I reached it, I walked around for a bit, trying to get used to the area. There seem to be a lot of happy faces. 'Of course, your father died' I winced as I told myself that.

I think I procrastinated long enough.

I headed for the Academy, not with a plan in my head, but instead just to see.

See the student that killed my dad.

I walked slowly up the steps, still procrastinating the meeting. Or rather, just me seeing her.

"Hello there! Are you new? I never saw you before," I heard a cheery voice behind me. I guess my dark long curly black hair stands out a little. I turned around and there she was, Maka Alburn.

"No, visiting," I sat quietly, I turned, hiding the tears that started to come to my eyes, making my vision blurry.

"Who are you visiting? Do I know them?" She asked politely, pulling up beside me.

"Probably," if you know yourself.

"What there name?" She asked. I just shook my head.

"Aww, come one don't be shy," I looked at her, and she saw the tears in my eyes, bad idea, bad idea!

"Huh! What's wrong? Was it seething I sad?" She asked me. I didn't, reply, just turned towards the stairs and melted walking.

"I'm sorry, my name is Maka Alburn, what's yourself?," she asked me. My name, or the irony.

"Angel of Death,"I replied. Since my father was a creation of Death himself, he had chosen the name Angel, and just added, of Death for Lord Death.

"Oh," was all she said. Once we reached the top, she turned to me, but I walked forward, and started to ignore her. I heard her call after me, but I started to run.

Once. Was away from her, I decided to go to Lord Death himself.

It wasn't hard to find where he was, once I found a row of guillotines, followed down it. I started to hear voices coming from down the hallway more or less.

"I heard he had a daughter, I don't know how, but I heard she was sealed away by Asura, but that spell or whatever he has been using, was broken off when he died, freeing her body. She lives though, I heard-" his voice trailed off when they spotted me.

"Angel of Death," the man who was speaking before spoke. He was wearing a white coat, that had stitches on it. He had white hair and a lot coming from out of the sided his head. He had glasses, and had stitches running across his face.

"Oh my! And here she is!" Lord Death suddenly said. I watched as the stitches man widened his eyes at the sight of me, and Lord Death's mask smiled at me.

"What brings you here Angel?" Lord Death asked me.

"Just... Can you take me to where my father was for the past 800 years?" I asked.

"Of course not, that is off limits for students," the stitches man told me.

"Well, that's good that Angel here is not a student, I'll show you Angel of Death," Lord Death told me. I nodded and smiled gracefully at him.

"Lord Death-," the stitches man started.

"Nonsense, this is his daughter, we can at least do this much for her Stein," Lord Death told him, smiling at me.

"I- Of course Lord Death," Stein sigh, but didn't say anything else.

"Now if you follow me Angel," Lord Death turned to me.

We walked out of his office or whatever you would call it and headed around the school. We ended up in front of a door that seemed old and creepy more or less.

"This is the Dungeons Angel, this is off limits to students," Lord Death turned to and stated, I nodded.

We walked through the door, heading down stairs, then we were in a maze of halls. I followed Lord Death, with stein following behind us. I felt like a prisoner.

We walked towards a big hallways, and through it. It brought us to a big room with those things that hold up a basement, but it seemed more new than old, more... oh I don't know, more expensive.

We then went into a room that seemed very old, only because of the decorations. I felt something in this room. There was a door at the other side of the room.

Once we were close to the door, I realised it. In the room ahead of us, that was the room where my father was for 800 years. I walked a little slower before entering the room.

"This is where your father was camping out for the past 800 years in his own skin because of me, I'm sorry," he added the last part pretty quickly. I nodded.

I know, he told me," I said honestly.

"How?" Stein asked, obviously curious.

"Through the madness that everyone has," I told him. He didn't quite understand it by the look on his face.

"I don't fully understand it either," I told him, this he nodded to.

"So, shall we go," I nodded. This was only an excuse to what I really wanted.

"Angel, I was thinking, you would make a really great student here," Lord Death suddenly said. I turned to him.

"I don't think so, I wouldn't be able to visit where my dad used to be," I told him, Another excuse.

"That could be easily arranged, to 'No students in the dungeos! Except for Angel fo death'" Lord death said making me laugh for once.

"Why did your father call you that though?" Lord Death asked me.

"He named me Angel, then added the 'of Death' because since he was originally a piece of your soul, he decided to make that known," I told him honestly. Lord Death nodded.

"Makes sense," He said.

"So will you be goign to the school?" He asked me. I turned to him before nodding slowly.

"THAT'S GREAT! I think I'll put you in the EAT Class!" He said excitedly. Ok, this school is fairly weird.

"Oh, well here the students of DWMA (Death Weapon Meister Academy) are divided into two separate classes-the Normally Overcome Target (NOT) class, which is made up of 90% of the school's students and serves to teach them how to control their powers and adapt to everyday life; and the Especially Advanced Talent (EAT) class, in which the remaining 10% are trained as combatants," he explained to me. I nodded. So he's telling me I would be trained as a combatant.

"But..." I know I am a weapon, but one that I have trained myself to be my own Meister.

"Are you a weapon or a meister?" Death asked me.

"I am a weapon," I told him. Kind of I suppose.

"Oh, may I see what kind?" he asked.

"Umm, well, not exactly, you see, I don't take a true form, I am able to conjure up knives from all over my body, I can have a sword, dagger or anything that involves a blade," I told him. He nodded.

"So you are your own meister," He stated mainly to himself. I nodded none the less.

"Yes, but that's not all really, I can use my bones in my fingertips at will. The take the shape of knives and or bullets, I am able to shoot them. The bones in my hands are healed and can grow back. They are the only bones that do this," I told him. He nodded.

"You are an interesting weapon indeed," he said.

"Yeah, my dad always told me that," I said with a small smile.

"Oh, well, I'll get Stein here to show you around," he told me. Stein waved his hand.

"Thanks, but I got a simple tour of the place when we came here, all I need is just for soemone to show me a place to stay really," I said with a small smile.

"Well, you'll be able to go into the dorm rooms. I'm pretty sure dorm 8 is available for you, the one dorm room that is unoccupied, but for the EAT class," Lord Death said.

"Okay, Stein lead the way," I said. Stein nodded, I waved a goodbye to Lord Death.

"Peace," He said holding up the peace signs and disappearing. We were in some kind of hallways, having leaving the dungeons already.

"Stein... How ... Was my dad that bad?" I asked. I couldn't help but get this out of my head. My dad died, and they celebrated.

"Yes, you know it is our duty to get rid of Kishin, which are souls of the beaten path and who had started eating the souls of human," my dad... Sometimes I wonder about him. What made him be like that?

"I know," I sighed. I really do miss him, and I know I won't be able to see Maka whit-out either a, crying, or b, beating the shit out of her.

"I'm sorry," He said quietly.

"Why? You guys killed Asura, you should be happy right?" My voice didn't crack and I surprised myself. That wasn't me who said it, it was my bruised heart.

"Er, of course," he said.

"Hello Stein, and Angel!" Maka appeared. A or B, A or B, A or B.

I chosed B and the stein had to grab a hold of me when I lunched myself towards the girl.

"Let go of me!" I shouted. Maka's eyes were wide with confusion and fear.

"I SAID LET GO OF ME," I shot him with my bones, and his reaction was sudden. He cried with pain and his grip loosened on me. I took the chance to launch myself again at the girl but Lord Death came between us.

"If you want to get to her, you have to get through me," He said with authority.

What am I doing?

I couln't help the tears that came to my face. If my dad was here, he would help me, but he isn't here and it because of her.

"She killed him!" I shouted at him.

"That doesn't mean you have to kill her," Death replied.

"An eye for an eye! I don't care anymore!" I shouted back.

"Angel," was all he said.

"I don't care anymore, if it was Spirit she would feel the same way! She may not like the love her dad wants her to have, but I do! But I can't anymore because of her!" I shouted at him. I knew about Spirit and his troubles, my dad told me about Lord Death and his weapon.

He didn't have a reply to that.

But he still stood in my way.

"I don't understand!" Maka suddenly cried out.

My hand were clenched at my sides, and they were shaking. Stein still never got up, but I would be surprised if he did. He was close when I shot him.

"What did you do to Stein?" Maka shouted.

"I shot hi, and this close range, not good for him," I sighed. I stopped, I couldn't do this to other people. They weren't my targets. I went back to Stein and lifted him up onto my back. His eyes were open, but they showed fear. He was still unconscious. I sighed. I thought he had woken up.

"Where's the nurses office?" I asked. Lord Death was still in his stance protecting Maka and was surprised by my actions.

"Follow me," he said back in his normal voice.

I followed him, walking passed a shocked Maka, I ignored her, and continued on.

"Wait! Angel!" She said. Lord Death stopped in front of me.

"If you don't continue walked Death, Stein will die," I told him. It was partly true. Since I only shot him once though, it would take a month with no help from medicine or whatever for him to die. It would be more serious if I shot him multiple time.

That's why fighting me is very bad on your case. If I chose to end it quickly, I would shoot you, if I want to play, I would use my knives.

Before, I obviously wanted to end it quickly.

"Angel, you have to control you're emotions if you want to go to school here," Lord Death said.

"How would you feel if the person who took the person you loved most was standing right in front of you, with absolutely no knowledge of what they even did?" I asked him.

"You have a point, but that doesn't give you the right to do what you did," he said.

"I didn't mean to shoot Stein, he got in the way," I told him.

"I was in your way, what stopped you?" he asked. The plan that I wasn't going to kill Maka, but instead a person close to her? Can't say that.

"Stein, I wasn't aiming to kill him, or you," I told him.

"And if you got you're hand on Maka, would you kill her?" He asked me.

"No, I would injure her so she could feel pain, and not be saved from feeling it," I told him honestly.

"Not good Angel," he told me.

"Not called Angel of Death for nothing," I joked. He gave me a stern look.

"Too soon?" I asked and he laughed.

"Your something Angel, I'll give you that much," he said. Stein was getting heavier by the second as my adrenaline was running away. But I didn't show it as I continued to follow.

Once we reached the nurse's office, the nurse gasped. She was wrapped up in bandages. Might be just how she dressed though.

"What happened to him?" was her immediate question.

"Oh, I told him to not mess with me and he laugh so, well I held on to my word, he feels sorry though," I answered for him, Lord Death laughing.

"Don't speak for me and that is not what happened," we all laughed we he said that. I had already placed him on the bed. He seem to be doing well, but that was only expected of him.


End file.
